


Windows Down and Music Loud

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, driving partners, i just wanted sungpil content, not that interesting tbh LOL, sungjin saying he lowkey misses wonpil went he can't go on drives is so cute bye, sungpil deserves more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: "And we can ride with the windows down and music loud, I can tell you ain't laughed in a while, but I wanna see that crooked smile."- Crooked Smile | J.ColeWonpil is Sungjin's driving partner, he likes him as his own portable jukebox - that's it. Right?"Let's take the long way."





	Windows Down and Music Loud

**Author's Note:**

> twitter & instagram: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> feel free to message me on either, i'd love to make MyDay pals! :D 
> 
> kit and i getting soft over driving partner sungpil made me do this-   
> kinda idolverse with inaccuracies! lol

Wonpil smashes his keys in frustration and buries his face in his arms. The deadline is quickly approaching and none of the songs he's written have gotten approved. The chord progressions don't sound good, the melodies are familiar and predictable, the lyrics are nothing special. Each time he records a guide, his voice cracks and it just adds to the stress, and what if he can't make it in time? What if this is it, what if he has to burden Brian again and-

"Pil-ah," he snaps his head up. He thought the members left hours ago, leaving him alone at the studio with unfinished synth lines and messy lyrics.

"Oh, hyung?" 

"Let's go," Sungjin says, tossing Wonpil his jacket.

"What- Where?"

"A drive."

They haven't done that in a while. Sungjin would always reach out, prompt an adventure with simple eye contact and a "drive?" but Wonpil hasn't accepted the past couple of times. Mainly since he's confirmed his own feelings for the older, he doesn't think going on their drives would help his attempt to suppress those feelings. He thought he could avoid it - develop romantic feelings for someone he wants to call his brother - but ultimately, it still happened. They've been at each other's side for almost 10 years, and to spend that much time without feeling anything is hard. 

"I gotta finish-"

"You're not gonna write anything when you're this stressed." Sungjin points out. 

"But, I have to." 

"Write it in the car, c'mon,"

"Hyung, seriously-"

"You've been here for hours, Pil... I can tell you're frustrated and knowing you, that won't help your situation. So, let's go for a drive,"

Wonpil looks up at Sungjin who's sporting all black with a black hat that has 'that 'grow together' type love' embroidered. It's actually Wonpil's hat, but it suits Sungjin, suits them.  

"It's like 4AM..."

"Perfect, there'll be no traffic." Sungjin says with a smile, and Wonpil scoffs before giving in, slipping on his jacket. The two leave the studio and walk to the car while talking about trivial things. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Wonpil asks as he's getting into the car, 

"I did, woke up, and then I was bored." 

Wonpil knows he's lying, but he doesn't comment on it. Sungjin enjoys his sleep and although he wakes up earlier than Wonpil, he never wakes up naturally at 4AM. He knows Sungjin's worried about him, but he reminds himself over and over again that he's not special. That as the leader, Sungjin would silently care for any of the members and drives are just his way with Wonpil. 

"You could've gone back to sleep,"

"And you could've called it a night and came back home."

Wonpil goes quiet as he puts on his seatbelt, 

"I know the deadline is soon, Pil-ah, but you gotta remember to eat and sleep properly." and Wonpil nods before Sungjin puts on his seatbelt and turns to him.

"Here," 

"What's this?"

"Our navigator for this trip." Wonpil accepts the guitar pick from Sungjin,

"I didn't have a coin, but this will have to do," he says with a chuckle,

"A pick? How is this gonna navigate us?"

"Flip it each time we get to a light. If it lands on the logo, I'll turn right, and turn left if it lands on the blank side."

"What- Hyung, this is ridiculous-"

"I suggest you flip prior to me approaching a light so that we don't cause any accidents." Sungjin says, already exiting the parking lot with a proud smile that Wonpil can't take his eyes off of. Even in the darkness of approaching dawn, Wonpil liked to look at Sungjin's eyes that always seemed to sparkle. Wonpil shakes his head with a smile,

"Turn right." he says after he catches the pick and Sungjin snickers triumphantly.

"You're connected, right?"

"Mhm," Wonpil confirms, already taking out his phone that automatically connects to the car via bluetooth. 

"Requests?" he asks and Sungjin hums in thought.

"Up to you this time." and Wonpil nods before picking out a playlist. 

They started these drives a few years ago once Sungjin got his license. When he got it and came back to the dorm, only Wonpil was home so that's how he ended up being Sungjin's partner for his first official drive. He doesn't know exactly when it became a them thing, but soon, whenever Wonpil would see Sungjin grab the keys, they'd make eye contact and confirm the journey without words, just with a simple nod.

He enjoyed the feeling of driving with the windows down, or maybe it was just driving with Sungjin. He liked the way Sungjin would let out a noise of satisfaction whenever Wonpil played a song, or the way he'd mumble the lyrics if he knew them and even if he didn't. Wonpil liked the small smile Sungjin had as they drove down familiar roads. He especially liked when he would compliment Wonpil's music choice, or when he'd get irritated at a wreckless driver. One moment that'll remain in his head was when the car ahead of them suddenly braked, and Sungjin slammed his own, but put out an arm to stop Wonpil's body from jerking forward.

"Sorry," he had said,

"Oho~ As expected of our leader," Wonpil joked, thankful Sungjin's eyes remained on the road as he chuckled because he wouldn't know how to defend his flushed cheeks.

Wonpil realized he liked Sungjin a few months ago, somewhere between their late night talks as prior roommates, and seeing him perform on stage, Wonpil grew to like him. It annoyed him, how whenever he went to write lyrics, the scenarios he pictured had Sungjin as the lead. How sometimes they'd make eye contact on stage and it felt like it was just them in the venue - reminding him of their days together in a practice room, wondering when they'd be able to perform in front of people. There was just something about understanding someone without needing to say anything. Within their 10 years together, Wonpil's seen Sungjin grow into the dependable leader he is. But he's also seen Sungjin at his weakest moments, where he'd be crying out of frustration with his voice, where he'd go away to cry alone in order to not worry the members. 

What annoys him the most is how he can't say anything about these feelings. There are times Wonpil thinks that maybe the feelings are mutual, but even more times where he tells himself there are no signs yet he's still misreading them. Even when Sungjin would go into his room sometimes to offer Wonpil food, when he listens to him, not as Day6's leader but as someone who has been Wonpil's friend for 10 years. When Sungjin would sit in front of Wonpil's piano or synth and play a song that Wonpil taught him years ago, it was rather hard to not smile. 

But the times Wonpil had to remind himself the most are times like this. When Sungjin grabs the keys, looks at Wonpil and they're out of the dorm with a nod. Sungjin doesn't really ask the other members to accompany him for drives, and Wonpil tries not to feel special, even at times when he says he can't go and Sungjin just goes alone. Sometimes, he'll let himself smile at the thought that Sungjin doesn't replace his spot in the passenger seat, doesn't invite someone else to connect and become the DJ for the car ride.

Sometimes, Wonpil's scared he'll be too obvious and Sungjin will realize his feelings, so lately he's been clinging to Jae. Not that it mattered, because Sungjin didn't seem fazed at all, didn't even notice. Still, Wonpil makes active attempts to avoid Sungjin and stick around Jae. 

"Are you okay?" Sungjin asks,

"Yeah, why?"

"The songs you're playing today... They're sad," 

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay, don't apologize," Sungjin turns to looks at him for a few moments,

"I like it." and returns his eyes to the road,

"I like anything you play," and Wonpil's heart flutters.

"Wonpil-ah, really though, are you okay?" 

Wonpil nods slowly,

"Yeah, just been stressed."

"You sure?"

"Yes. The deadline's been bothering me, and I'm just not getting good results, that's all."

"Then... Are we okay?" and Wonpil's eyes widen just slightly,

"Huh?"

"Like... I don't know, maybe I'm imagining it, but it feels like we've drifted apart,"

"Eh~ Hyung... What're you talking about? We've never been clingy to begin with," Wonpil swears Sungjin flashes a sad smile,

"I guess you're right... But we haven't driven in a while."

"Because I've been busy,"

"Even before our album prep." Sungjin comments,

"Why, do you miss me?" Wonpil jokes but Sungjin says,

"Sometimes." and they leave it at that. After a few minutes of silence, 

"This is a long straight road," Wonpil comments with a light laugh and Sungjin joins in,

"I know! We've been on this for like 3 songs," and as if on cue, they see a light in the distance.

"Oh! Wonpil-ah, flip!"

"Wait, I lost it," Wonpil says as he checks his pockets and the seat,

"What, how could you lose it?"

"Like you said, I didn't have to use it for like 10 minutes!" he defends,

"But still... That's my pick, my favourite pick,"

"Oh, shut up, hyung, you have like 50 of these at home," Wonpil says with a laugh and Sungjin laughs too,

"Found it!" he says and flips the pick, making Sungjin take a left.

"How far are we going?" Wonpil asks,

"Until we come across a place worth stopping at." and Wonpil nods before putting on another tune that Sungjin immediately starts singing along to. 

"This one's from your song recommendations on the broadcast," Sungjin points out,

"Oh, yeah... Did you watch it?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd get new music but turns out you just said most of our drive songs," Sungjin says with a smile and Wonpil smiles sadly.

Their drive songs. Sungjin probably doesn't mean anything when he refers to them as a unit, but Wonpil still likes it. 

_Point of no return and now it's just too late to turn around_

When they met, Wonpil was already intrigued by the rasp Sungjin's voice held. It was so powerful, emotional, and made Wonpil want to listen to it over and over. It fucking sucks. Being beside someone you've come to care so deeply about and not being able to reach out and grab their hand or kiss them. He used to wonder if he was just confusing romantic and platonic feelings, maybe it was brotherly love he felt, but soon realized differently. 

During drives like this, where Sungjin rolls down the windows and allows the wind to pass through Wonpil's hair as they sing along like they'll lose their voices tomorrow, he'll allow himself to admit these feelings. He's always read things about late night drives, and finally came to understand the feeling when Sungjin got his license. 

_We built it up so high and now I'm falling,_

_It's a long way down_

He wonders if Sungjin likes anyone. They used to talk about school crushes during their trainee days, exchanging stories of failed confessions over delivery food after midnight. But they don't talk about things like that anymore. They save their stories for lyrics, and their late night talks consisted of worries for their future, their next album, what they should pack for the next tour stop. But sometimes, just sometimes, they would talk about things like love, the desire of another, the innocence and bravery that came with feelings. Sungjin never spoke about any current feelings, but he never denied whenever Wonpil would tease him about the possibility.

Wonpil leans his head on his arm that he had out the window,

"Oh, Wonpil-ah," Sungjin says,

"Can you reach in the back? There should be a bag," Wonpil does as he's told and brings the plastic bag up to the front,

"What's this?"

"Road snacks," he says with a cheeky smile,

"Really?"

"Aren't you hungry? I doubt you've eaten anything since we left you at the studio."

Wonpil looks in the bag to see some of his and Sungjin's favourites. 

"Oh! You even got these cookies!" Wonpil says with a wide smile, taking them out of the bag,

"Yes... But if I see a single crumb when you're done with those, I will-"

"Thanks, hyung." Wonpil cuts him off, having heard the threat multiple times, especially when they were roommates. Sungjin shows a soft smile before saying,

"Yah, feed me a chip,"

"Please~" Wonpil mocks, already opening the bag because he knows which chips Sungjin's referring to. He feeds him anyway, keeping their snacks in his lap as he uses his left hand to feed Sungjin, the right, himself. 

"Light," Sungjin says,

"Right turn," Wonpil informs before putting the pick in his pocket again. 

They just listen to the music, the sound mixed with the crunching of their snacks. The sky is starting to lighten as the the streelights that were steadily passing over the car start turning off.

"We've been driving for like an hour,"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I filled the tank before I came and got you." 

Right. Sungjin went out of his way to grab Wonpil from the studio. 

When Sungjin met Wonpil, it was because he needed a pen which he didn't have but Wonpil did. When they got accepted, and they ended up training together, he liked the fact that he played an instrument and sang at the same time. Over the years, he's come to accept how much Wonpil really means to him. He'd never say it, or explicitly express it, but he'd do little things like this from time to time.

When Sungjin got his license, he was already planning to take Wonpil along for his first drive, recalling their time as trainees when they would walk off somewhere and complain about the distance,

"If I could drive, we could go anywhere," Sungjin said, and Wonpil replied,

"Hyung, then hurry and get your license," 

"I will, watch me."

So, when he returned to the dorm and only found Wonpil, it worked out perfectly. 

He's never been one to express himself well, so he was thankful that Wonpil understood him without him having to say anything. Maybe that's why these feelings he couldn't get rid of developed. Somewhere between maintaining his image of a true Busan man, and being with Wonpil for 10 years, he began to see him as something more than a friend, a different type of love compared to the brotherly affection he shared with the rest of the members. Wonpil used to teach him songs on the piano, and when Sungjin got moved to guitar, Wonpil wanted to try that out too.

Lately, he's noticed Wonpil becoming closer with Jae, and it doesn't bother him, it just makes him think more. Wonder when Wonpil stopped annoying him like that, stopped his cute act that Sungjin would react to calmly and tell him to just stop. 

It was confusing, frustrating and just a mess, the things Wonpil made him feel. On stage, at the dorm, or in the car just like this, with Wonpil's eyes closed, hair blown back by the wind and a small smile as he sang along.

Sungjin always reasoned that he liked to drive with Wonpil because he played the best songs, and that wasn't a lie. But he never gave himself a reason as to why when Wonpil would say no, he'd just drive alone as opposed to taking Brian or Jae. He's always admired Wonpil's diverse and vast knowledge on music of all genres. He would say how he was feeling, or a certain sound he'd want to hear and Wonpil would play the perfect song. 

When the members left the studio earlier, Sungjin wasn't planning on coming back to sweep Wonpil away. But he woke up when his phone when off due to a notification, and decided to grab some water. When he got up and realized Wonpil wasn't home yet, he abandoned sleep and threw on a sweater and hat and slipped on his shoes. He passed by the convenience store and wondered, on the way, if Wonpil was even still there, but sure enough, there the younger was. Sungjin watched from the window of the door as Wonpil buried his head in frustration, and it was times like this where he wished he could do more to help him. But, he did what he could, which was take him on the drives that have become their thing.

Wonpil puts on another song after telling Sungjin to turn right,

"Right?"

"Yeah,"

"If we turn right, we'll be on the road to Daecheon." 

Wonpil shows him the pick,

"Our fate has been decided," he says with a laugh and Sungjin shakes his head,

"Loser,"

"You were the one who said it'd be our navigator!"

"We'll stop at the beach, then." Sungjin says,

"Okay." It gets quiet before Wonpil starts,

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Remember when we escaped one night and went to Eurwangni?"

"Yeah..." Sungjin has a cute, fond smile that Wonpil stares at,

"The water was cold as Hell, though,"

"Yah, you only dipped your feet in, you _threw_ me in!"

"I did not _throw_ you, I simply gave you a nudge when you were already knee-deep in, I thought you could keep your balance."

"Still!" and Sungjin laughs. 

"But remember when we got confirmed to debut, and to celebrate we-"

"-went to Muchangpo!" they say in unison, as Wonpil nods,

"That was a good time..."

"Would've been better if you listened to me while rooming together,"

"Oh my Gosh, you're still on that?"

"You know how I feel about personal space."

"We had. One. Blanket." Wonpil points out,

"That's why I offered you my sweaters to sleep on the ground!"

"You're so mean," and Sungjin laughs and they go quiet.

"There's still about an hour left, so you can sleep,"

"It's okay-"

"Sleep, Pil-ah. You haven't slept yet," Wonpil looks at him for a few seconds, and Sungjin yawns, and Wonpil snorts,

"You should sleep. We can go back to the dorm if you want,"

"No, I slept. You sleep." and Wonpil opens his mouth to argue,

"Pil-ah, seriously, the whole point of this trip was to take you away from the studio for a while, so just catch up on some sleep while you can, okay?" and even though his eyes are on the road, Wonpil can detect Sungjin's sincerity. 

"But before you sleep, can I make a request?"

"DJ Wonpil, awaiting song request,"

"Jesus, you're lame..." Sungjin comments with a snort before saying,

"Love You Goodbye," and Wonpil puts on an impressed pout,

"Are _you_ okay?" he teases, and Sungjin smiles, 

"Who's playing the sad, sentimental songs now?"

"Okay, you know what? Nevermind, just sleep," but Sungjin hears the intro as Wonpil gives him a small smile.

_It's impossible to know if after this we can still be friends_

Wonpil rolls the window up and leans his head on it. He contemplates the disaster that would occur if he confessed his feelings. It could ruin their band dynamic, ruin the friendship they've spent a decade building. He hushes the worries of such calamity as he falls asleep to Sungjin's raspy voice singing along softly.

_Unexplainable a love that only we could understand_

Sungjin used to think he'd have the courage to tell Wonpil how he felt whenever they went on these drives. He would plan to tell him as they parked at the dorm so that if that was the last drive they shared, it wouldn't be cut short with Wonpil asking to just go back home due to the awkwardness. But each time they drove the roads, windows down and their voices harmonizing to whatever Wonpil played, he always thought it'd be best not to.

Sungjin looks to his right, and smiles sadly at Wonpil who's sleeping peacefully and he lowers the volume of the radio, letting out a soft chuckle when he hears the faint snoring from Wonpil.

They get to the beach and Sungjin parks before exiting the car himself, stretching as he looks at the horizon. The rising sun meeting the calm waves. He admires the sight for a few minutes before he hears the door open and close, and turns to see a sleepy Wonpil approaching him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're tired."

"I wanna see the sun rise too," Wonpil says as he stops at Sungjin's side.

"C'mon," Sungjin says,

"Where?"

"Closer to the sea," he says and walks across the sand, looking back at Wonpil who was watching him with a fond smile.

Wonpil's always seen movies where watching a sunset is romantic, and watching a sunrise had it's own beautiful charms. He takes a deep breath of the fresh air that smells like the sea, paying no mind to the mist that comes along with the waves that greet the shore in intervals.

Wonpil sits down, pulling Sungjin down with him despite the older's protests of not wanting to get sand on his pants.

They watch as the sun rises, the only sound being the peaks of water that meet land, accompanied by some birds announcing the morning. The sun's rays aren't that harsh, Wonpil and Sungjin watching with squinted eyes as the yellow and orange blend into a light blue.

He needed this, Wonpil thinks. He needed to just get away from their busy life in Seoul, even if it was just for a sunrise. Wonpil looks to his left to the person who knew what he needed before even he did.

"I'm glad we caught the sunrise," Sungjin comments, not taking his eyes off the horizon,

"Yeah, me too. Thank you, Sungjin-hyung," Wonpil says with a sad smile and Sungjin turns to look at him.

They share a couple seconds of eye contact. Sungjin's beautiful eyes, that seemed to sparkle even more as the sunlight reflected off small summits in the sea, stared at Wonpil's with some unknown intent. It was weird, their ability of knowing each other without saying anything, and even though Wonpil thinks he knows, he can't be sure. So, he confirms it when Wonpil dares to close the distance, placing a quick kiss on Sungjin's lips. Sungjin's eyes go wide, and Wonpil immediately scolds himself for not keeping it together, and now he'll have to face the catastrophe of his actions.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung, sorry-" he gets cut off when Sungjin grabs him by his nape and pulls him in for a kiss - a real kiss. 

It's gentle, yet affirming even though Wonpil can't believe it's truly happening, even when Sungjin smiles against his lips.

"I like you a lot," Sungjin says in his accent that reminds Wonpil of their music video, eyes lingering on Wonpil's lips.

"Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep at the studio?" Wonpil thinks out loud, slapping his own cheek before he puckers his lips again,

"Kiss me to prove I'm not dreaming?" he tries and Sungjin shoves him like he expected him too. But Sungjin's ears are red and his cheeks are growing pink as he looks away in embarrassment. Wonpil thinks it's adorable and it's a side of Sungjin the members rarely get to see. They often forget Sungjin's the youngest in his family because he acts like the oldest around them, but there are rare moments he gets soft.

"I like you, too." Wonpil says, and it feels amazing to say it out loud.

"Oh really? I'd never guess from the way you kissed me,"

"I did it because your eyes told me to!"

"Yeah, right!"

"I swear! You know we can communicate without saying anything-"

"If my eyes told you anything, it would've been 'I wanna kiss him so badly' not 'kiss me'" and Wonpil stumbles on his response, flustered Sungjin replied that way.

"Wh- Wha- Well, you know- you know what?"  and Sungjin lets out a bark of laughter,

"W-W-What?" he mocks and Wonpil smacks his arm, 

"So annoying," he says with a wide smile as they settle into comfortable silence.

"Do you really like me? Like, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've been sure." Sungjin replies, no hesitation,

"So..."

"So what now?" Sungjin completes Wonpil's thought and the younger nods,

"I don't know, honestly... But just know I'll probably ask to go on more drives," he says,

"Yay," Wonpil says with a cute smile,

"And do other things when the members aren't looking," 

"Oh? What other things?" Wonpil says, raising his eyebrows suggestively and Sungjin rolls his eyes before grabbing Wonpil's hand.

"Like hold your hand." he answers. He looks at their intertwined fingers that are calloused from years of practice and performing.

"And maybe some kisses," he adds with a small smile and Wonpil scoffs,

"Wow, you must really like me, huh? I'm so lucky! The Park Sungjin initiating skinship." and Sungjin just laughs because he can't deny his character.

"Sungjin, we... We're not doing anything wrong, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... By liking each other," Wonpil's eyes are on the grains of sand,

"Wonpil-ah, having feelings isn't wrong. We could've fallen for anyone, but we like each other... And that's okay."

Wonpil nods, deciding to trust Sungjin's word and follow - just like he has been. He picks up one of the pebbles nearby,

"Let's come back here one day and return this," he says, and Sungjin nods,

"Okay." and Wonpil smiles at him,

"But until then, we should get home. The guys are probably gonna look for us," and Sungjin gets up with a grunt before extending his hand to help Wonpil up.

"Let's pick up breakfast for them," Wonpil suggests, 

"Okay,"

"Hey, Sungjin-hyung?" Wonpil starts, looking at him over the car as they're about to get back in,

"Can we take the long way home?" Sungjin nods slowly with a smile,

"Yeah."

The ride home is louder, Sungjin increases the volume so that they can feel the bass and beats and they sing along freely, light heartedly. Wonpil doesn't play sad songs, which Sungjin comments on, of course. They don't talk that much, their drives have never been for talking, and they just enjoy each other's company.

They stop by a diner that's serving breakfast and buy stuff for the members at home, and they're on the way back to the dorm when Wonpil's phone rings.

"Wonpil-ah," it's Brian's morning voice on speaker,

"Mm?"

"Where are you?" and Wonpil looks at Sungjin for an answer, and he just bites the air and Wonpil suppresses laughter,

"Sungjin-hyung and I went to go get breakfast for us,"

"Oh... Weird, but okay," Brian says,

"Hurry home, I'm hungry,"

"Kang Bra, make yourself some eggs if you can't wait," Sungjin says,

"Oh hyung! You've been gone for so long,"

"What?"

"I heard you leave earlier, where've you been?"

"I only left a couple of minutes ago to grab breakfast with Wonpil," Sungjin lies naturally and Brian replies,

"Oh, really? I swear it was earlier... Okay, drive safe, see you guys!"

"Bye!" Wonpil says before ending the call and looking at Sungjin,

"Wow, I gotta beware of you..."

"What?" 

"You lied so easily! Even I almost believed you... Maybe I really did dream all of this," Wonpil jokes and Sungjin laughs, 

"Play the next song!" Sungjin says, and Wonpil does, with a bright smile.

They get back to the dorm and act like nothing happened, even though Wonpil scolds himself for looking at Sungjin's lips when he eats because he has a habit of licking them after each bite. The members go to the studio to resume practice and writing, while Sungjin's tuning up and the others are somewhere else, Wonpil doesn't know or care, he approaches him.

"Here,"

"Hm? Oh, keep it," 

Wonpil looks down at the pick they used early this morning,

"But it's yours,"

"For our next adventure." Sungjin whispers and flashes Wonpil a cute smile before he resumes tuning and Wonpil returns to his keys while trying to calm his racing heart.

Throughout practice, Sungjin keeps yawning and he's clearly tired, shaking his head from time to time to wake himself up. Wonpil feels a bit guilty, but sometimes they make eye contact through the mirror and Sungjin's eyes seem to comfort him.

After running through songs as a group, they split off for their individual practice, and Wonpil takes out his notebook filled with lyrics. He stares at the pick and begins to write, thankful his writer's block is seemingly gone, and the synth lines that come to mind resemble the liberating feeling of late night drives with Sungjin. Sungjin who liked to take Wonpil just because he was like a portable jukebox. Or maybe it's not just limited to that.

_Wherever we go, I don't care_

_I just need you there_

_Whatever we do, I don't care_

_Let's just feel the night with no responibility_

He goes off based on the feelings he gets whenever it's just him and Sungjin in the car. Finishing up a synth line, he can't wait for their next adventure which isn't too far away.

About a week later, after the boys have submitted everything to the company, they're back at the dorm just chilling. Jae's playing games with Dowoon, and Brian's watching TV in his bean bag chair. Sungjin exits his room and sees Wonpil sitting at the kitchen table, munching on snacks. They look at each other, and Sungjin raises an eyebrow and Wonpil doesn't say anything, just gets up and takes the bag of snacks with him

"We'll be back," Sungjin notifies the members that aren't listening and grabs the car keys as Wonpil runs to his room to grab the pebble before they're at the door, Wonpil sneaking a kiss on Sungjin's cheek as they get in the car. 

"Yah." Sungjin says, tone stern and jaw set but Wonpil knows his eyes aren't angry so he just shows him a cheeky smile. Sungjin shakes his head while he puts on his seatbelt and tosses Wonpil a pick, and he catches it and flips it onto the back of his head,

"Make a left the first light!" and Sungjin nods with a small smile as he starts the car and Wonpil searches for a playlist. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any thoughts, I'd love to know! thank you for reading! ^_^ <3 - Zen


End file.
